Marvel's Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet (Earth-113599)
Marvel's Avengers: Disassembled is a 2018 live-action superhero ensemble film produced by 20th Century Fox and Marvel Studios. It is the twenty fourth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and a direct sequel to the events of Avengers: The Ultron Imperative, Captain America: Civil War, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, and Thor: Ragnarok. It was released worldwide May 4th 2018. Production Marvel Studios had desired to do an adaptation of the famous Infinity Gauntlet storyline ever since The Avengers teased Thanos and the Space Stone. Plans for such an event were originally desired to begin taking shape sometime in Phase 2 but Kevin Feige had the idea that due to Infinity Gauntlet's massive scope and scale, the MCU films should simply build up to Thanos slowly. Only concluding at the end of Phase 3 when most of the original Avengers are retiring from their roles, in the meantime other Infinity Stones would be established throughout the films. In Comic Con summer 2015, the Phase 3 slate was released with Avengers 3 and 4 being slated for release dates in May 2018 and 2019 respectively. Confirming the two stories would go hand in hand with each other and that Avengers 3 would have Thanos as the main villain. It was also announced that the May 2017 Phase 3 installment Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 would tie in heavily to the events of Avengers 3. Despite all of this hype the title for Avengers 3 would remain unrevealed until Autumn of 2016 where it was confirmed to be Disassembled. Revealing to audiences that the fallout of the Avengers splitting in Civil War would play a large role in the plot. More casting announcements started to reveal just how large of a film Avengers: Disassembled would be, nearly every earth based hero became slated to make an appearance. The only three film franchises missing were Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, and the Guardians of the Galaxy. The latter of which Feige confirmed would crossover with the Avengers "when the time is right". Nonetheless, supporting from the Guardians of the Galaxy franchise such as Collector and Adam Warlock were slated to make appearances. In 2016, James Cameron was hired to helm the massive project as Director, attached to both Disassembled and Avengers 4. However due to obligations for his many other associated projects Cameron was unable to commit to the filming schedule and needed to drop out. He was quickly replaced by Joe and Anthony Russo who had previously worked on the Captain America films and had proven to be able to handle large casts and complex story arcs, near perfect fits for both huge Avengers movies. Filming for Disassembled began in mid 2017 with Avengers 4 being filmed directly afterwards, releasing on schedule May 4th 2018. Cast *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Robert Downey Jr. as Anthony "Tony Stark"/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steven "Steve" Rogers/Nomad *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/The Hulk *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Jeremy Renner as Clinton "Clint" Barton/Hawkeye *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw *Michael James Shaw as Corvus Glaive *Carrie Coon as Proxima Midnight *Terry Notary as Cull Obsidian *Eva Green as Mistress Death *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War-Machine *Rebecca Hall as Bethany Cabe/Rescue *Paul Bettany as Vision *Matthew McConaughey as Adam Warlock *Benicio Del Toro as Taneleer Tivan/The Collector *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Katheryn Winnick as Brunnhilde/Valkyrie *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Beta Ray Bill *Gwyneth Paltrow as Virginia "Pepper" Potts *Benedict Wong as Kan Wong *Letitia Wright as Shuri *Daniel Kaluuya as W'Kabi *John C. Reilly as Rhomann Dey *Cobie Smulders as Director Maria Hill *Serinda Swan as Sui-San (Flashback) *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury (Cameo) *Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Cameo) *Zazie Beetz as Neena Thurman/Domino (Cameo) Plot Category:Earth-113599 Category:Earth-113599 Films